liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Sinker (602)
Sinker, A.K.A. Experiment 602, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed sink entire naval fleets with his long, razor-sharp dorsal fin; he is able to hold his breath underwater indefinitely to carry out his primary function. His one true place is at a Japanese restaurant, cutting up fish fillets and vegetables to make sushi. Bio Experiment 602 was the 602nd genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to slice enemy sea vessels in two with his large, sword-like dorsal fin. 602 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. At an unknown point after this, Experiment 602 was activated. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series When Keoni was practicing for a boat race, 602 sunk his boat while Lilo and Stitch were watching. Later, when Lilo and Stitch attempted to capture 602, the latter proceeded to sink their motorboat as well. When Jumba and Pleakley tried to go and rescue them, 602 sunk their raft also. 602, named Sinker, then proceeded to sink Gantu and Experiment 625 numerous times when they attempted to catch the former, and likely sunk other watercraft. Later, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley stowed away aboard a cruise ship, where Lilo tried in vain to warn the captain about Sinker's rampage. However, they got caught and thrown in the brig due to Stitch's horseplay. After the four managed to break out, Jumba hatched a plan to capture Sinker. While Stitch, wearing scuba gear (and defying his aquaphobia), dove underwater to look for Sinker, the latter retreated to a cave until he eventually came out, revealing the diminutive size of his body. However, Sinker was unamused when Stitch laughed at the former's puny size. Sinker then escaped, but Stitch chased after him and was able to grab hold of his large dorsal fin. Sinker sunk a fishing boat, where two fishermen were catching fish with a net. He then attempted to sink the runaway cruise ship, but Stitch managed to capture Sinker in the ship's anchor and chain. Shortly after, Sinker was found a one true place at a sushi restaurant, cutting up fish fillets and vegetables with his elongated dorsal fin. In "Drowsy", Sinker's picture was seen in Lilo's experiment logbook. In "Ploot", Lilo tried to convince Sinker to help her defeat Ploot, but he was unable to because he was very busy cutting up food for a large party while Hatha, the other chef who worked there, was sick. In "Snafu", Sinker's picture was seen in Lilo's experiment logbook again. Leroy & Stitch In the film's opening, Sinker can be seen popping his head out of the water and waving hello to Lilo. Later, the first 624 experiments, including Sinker, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Sinker participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. [[Stitch!|''Stitch! anime]] Sinker made a cameo appearance in the Stitch! anime as an image on a computer screen and as one of the experiments in Hämsterviel's prison cell. He made another appearance along with Slushy, in which Hämsterviel used both of them to attack a cruise ship that he had lured Stitch onto. It is also revealed that Sinker is capable of speaking fluently and has a blind spot on his dorsal fin, and he will become immobile if forced into a horizontal position because of his large fin. He later appeared in the special Stitch and the Planet of Sand. Personality Sinker is shown to be greatly offended by the mocking of his size compared to the rest of him. He is also incredibly territorial and will claim an entire body of water and remain there until he has sunk every vessel in the area. Biology Appearance Sinker is a small purple shark-like experiment with small dark red eyes, a thin mouth with a turquoise tongue, small arms and legs, and a large, sword-like dorsal fin. Special Abilities Sinker can use his long, razor-sharp dorsal fin to slice sea vessels up to the size of a yacht in two. He can also use his dorsal fin like a knife to cut up and chop food. He can swim underwater like a shark and is capable of holding his breath indefinitely, indicating that he has lungs instead of gills. In the Stitch! anime, he is also seen to be able to speak fluently, though it is unknown if this is because of Hämsterviel transmuting him or if he was always capable of speaking and learned over time. Weaknesses Despite being aquatic-based, Sinker cannot seem to breathe underwater. Also, according to Jumba, Sinker has a design flaw in that his dorsal fin is too large. This creates a blind spot in his mobility on land, causing him to become immobile if forced into a horizontal position. Trivia *Sinker is an obvious parody of the titular great white shark from Jaws. *Sinker was activated off-screen. *Despite being an aquatic-based experiment, Sinker appears to be unable to breathe underwater. *Sinker's fin is shown to have differences in size, though it is likely a continuity error. *Sinker is one of the rare experiments to not have black eyes like most experiments, having dark red eyes instead. *Sinker is one of the few experiments to not appear in the group photo at the end of Leroy & Stitch. *Sinker's pod color is blue in the Stitch! anime. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:6-Series Category:Males Category:Video Game Characters Category:Season 1 Experiments Category:Experiments Activated Off-Screen Category:Recurring Experiments Category:Talking experiments Category:Transmutated Experiments